I Angelonth
by ArisaKinoshita0
Summary: Sharon Rainsworth lengkapnya. Aku bersekolah di St. Sinclaire, ini adalah asrama milik keluarga Sinclaire, tapi sayang mereka semua sudah tewas, dibunuh oleh perampok beberapa tahun yang lalu, dan anak terakhir mereka berakhir dengan nista karena menjadi seorang Schiffer. Jika kalian bertanya apa itu Schiffer, itu adalah.. lebih baik baca sendiri saja ya...


Halo minna~ ini first fic saya, jafi harap maklum kalo jelek. oh iya, di fic ini ceritanya saya rombak keseluruhan, jadi bagi yang bingung nanti di PM aja ya, terus warning ini OOC, TYPO, Gaje, nyampah, dan hal hal nista lainnya. saya harap para senpai mau review ya~

akhir kata, Happy Reading!

Disclaimer : Jun Mochizuki-Sensei

STory : ArisaKinoshita0

I. Extraordinary

Hey, perkenalkan namaku Sharon, Sharon Rainsworth lengkapnya. Aku bersekolah di St. Sinclaire, ini adalah asrama milik keluarga Sinclaire, tapi sayang mereka semua sudah tewas, dibunuh oleh perampok beberapa tahun yang lalu, dan anak terakhir mereka berakhir dengan nista karena menjadi seorang Schiffer. Jika kalian bertanya apa itu Schiffer, itu adalah sebutan untuk seorang yang mengikat kontrak dengan makhluk lain yang biasanya kami sebut Angelonth, mereka biasanya berwujud manusia seperti kita tapi hanya jika kekuatan mereka sudah sempurna, dan jika belum maka mereka akan tetap dengan wujud menjijikkan mereka, kita bisa mengikat Angelonth tersebut dengan berbagai cara, namun yang kita gunakan adalah membiarkan Angelonth tersebut untuk memilih Archon-nya sendiri, itu adalah jalan yang paling aman, karena jika kita menjadi Schiffer bisa saja kita terseret menuju Pandora jika 'waktu' kita sudah habis atau kita bisa saja kehabisan jiwa karena Angelonth yang terlalu kuat dan asal kalian tahu Angelonth memakan jiwa Archon-nya jadi kita harus bisa menyesuaikan. St. Sinclaire adalah sekolah yang dikhususkan untuk anak-anak istimewa seperti kami, bukannya sombong, tapi kami memang mempunyai 'bakat' untuk dipilih para Angelonth, jangan kalian pikir mengikat Angelonth itu semudah membalikkan telapak tangan karena aku sendiri sudah memiliki Angelonth saat berumur 14 tahun, itupun melalui proses yang sangat berat, yang rasanya seperti menembus genteng berlapis-lapis, terbang bersama hiu amis, dan mendarat di atas aspal hitam manis, ehem, kita teruskan, Angelonth ku bernama Equess, seekor kuda Unicorn berwarna hitam, keahliannya adalah menjelajah waktu, masuk ke pikiran siapapun, dapat memindahkan orang dari dimensi satu ke dimensi lainnya, dan yang terpenting pandai betarung. Sekarang aku sudah berumur 17 tahun, aku dan Equess sudah bersama selama 3 tahun, walaupun masih sebentar tapi kami sudah sangat kompak - dalam banyak arti-.  
Saat ini aku sedang berada di taman belakang St. Sinclaire karena sedang istirahat, bersama dengan Oz, Gilbert, Xerxes -yang lebih akrab dipanggil Xarks-, dan Alice. Mereka semua adalah sahabat baikku, walaupun disaat tertentu kami sering bertengkar, tapi justru itulah yang membuat kami akrab, jarang-jarang ada anak dari St. Sinclaire yang mempunyai teman, karena banyak orang diluar sana yang menganggap kami 'berbeda' karena bisa mengikat sosok Angelonth yang pada umumnya sangat ditakuti oleh khalayak luar. Diantara kami Angelonth paling kuat adalah milik Oz, nama lengkapnya adalah Oz vessalius, chainnya adalah Alice, ya Alice, kalian pasti bingung, jadi begini, Alice adalah chain milik Oz, tapi sudah sangat sempurna jadi dia bisa berubah menjadi sesosok gadi imut, nan manis, bagaikan gula yang ketumpahan madu, ehem, kita lanjutkan, dan jika sewaktu waktu Oz membutuhkan kekuatan Alice dia tinggal melepasnya saja. Yang kedua adalah Gilbert Nightray, dia pemegang Angelonth bernama Raven, yang bersosok gagak hitam yang menyemburkan api biru, walaupun hanya menyembur-nyemburkan api biru dengan nistanya tapi jika kau terkena semburan milik Raven, itu berarti sang kuasa sudah sangat merindukanmu dan bersiap memanggilmu, disini Gilbert memiliki seorang adik setahun dibawah kami, bernama Vincent Nightray, dia pemegang Angelonth bernama Queen Of Hearts yang berwujud tengkorak naga, yang keahliannya adalah memenggal kepala lawannya, jadi jika kalian butuh seorang pemenggal kepala panggil saja Vince. Dia memiliki seorang partner bernama Echo yang mempunyai Angelonth bernama Janta dengan wujud seekor beruang coklat nan unyu tapi berhati-hatilah karena Angelonth milik Echo ini sangat berbahaya, bisa dibilang Unyu Unyu Menghanyutkan. Vince sangat unik, Ia memiliki warna bola mata yang berbeda, mata kanan berwarna merah anggur dan yang kiri berwarna emas seperti milik Gil, mataku sendiri berwarna Caramel, mata Oz berwarna Emerald, dan mata Alice -chain Oz- berwarna Deep Purple Blue, sangat unik memang, tapi jika Ia sedang marah, matanya berubah menjadi merah seperti darah. Yang terakhir adalah Xarks, dia pemegang kontrak Mad Hatter, Mad Hatter termasuk dalam jajaran chain yang kuat, keahliannya adalah dapat menyerap semua kekuatan lawannya, jadi sebelum melawan Xarks dan Angelonthnya sebaiknya kita berhati-hati dan berpikir dengan sungguh-sungguh, lagipula Xarks itu seorang jenius pedang. Ngomong-ngomong Xarks itu partnerku, di St. Sinclaire memang para murid memiliki partner masing-masing, contohnya saja aku dan Xarks, Vince dan Echo, kemudian Oz dan raven -dan Alice-, dan banyak lagi.

Matahari sudah semakin merangkak naik saat kami berlima meninggalkan taman belakang St. Sinclaire. Ditengah jalan menuju kelas kami yang berada di lantai 4, kami bertemu dengan dua orang senior kami, aku mengenalnya karena salah satu dari mereka adalah sepupu jauh Oz. Mereka adalah Glenn Baskerville dan Jack Vessalius, kalian pasti bisa menebak yang mana sepupu jauh Oz. Mereka adalah Ketua dan Wakil daro Organisasi Siswa disini. Mereka juga dua diantara 10 orang pemilik Angelonth terbaik di St. Sinclaire.  
"Hai, Oz!" sapa Jack, sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya, dan menebar senyum maut andalannya, yang aku yakin jika da salah satu penggemar nya melihat pasti akan langsung pingsan ditempat.  
"oh, Hai kak" balas Oz sambil tersenyum.  
"wow, ada Alice juga. Bagaimana kabarmu hermosa?" sapa Jack pada Alice sambil maju selangkah dan bergaya selayaknya seorang gentle man, sama sekali tak mengindahkan perkataan Oz yang sekarang kulihat sudah muncul perempatan di dahinya.  
"berhenti menggodanya kak, dia sudah memilihku" ucap Oz sambil menarik tangan Alice, dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk segera pergi sebelum ditahan oleh tangan Jack yang ikutan menggenggam tangan Alice. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas, aku sudah sering melihat adegan seperti ini di drama opera sabun yang biasanya ditonton oleh Ibuku di kediaman Rainsworth, jika aku sedang dirumah tentunya. Sedangkan Alice, dia hanya bisa diam dan memandang bergantian antara wajah Oz dan Jack. Wajar saja dia masih bingung, Alice kan baru sebulan ini menjadi manusia, sebelumnya dia berwujud kelinci hitan yang sangat chubby, aku jadi merindukan sosoknya yang dulu.  
"tenang saja hermosa, aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu dari Archon terku-" ucapan Jack terpotong karena secara tiba-tiba, Glenn membekap mulutnya dan menyeretnya pergi. Oh ya, Glenn pemeganng Angelonth bernama Jabberwock, dengan wujud seekor burung yang entah apa itu namanya. Itu adalah Angeloth terkuat setelah B-Rabbit (Alice).  
"Alice, ayo kembali ke asrama aku lelah" ucapku sambil menarik Alice dari Oz.  
"hey, kenapa Alice di asramamu?" protes Oz sambil tetap memegangi tangan Alice.  
"tentu saja karena dia PEREMPUAN, bodoh" sahut Xarks dengan nada ketus yang sudah mulai lelah juga sepertiku.  
"hm, baiklah tapi sebentar, Alice jaga dirimu baik-baik ya, ingat jangan mendekati laki-laki lain!" ucapnya atau lebih tepat disebut sebagai perintah, aku dan lainnya hanya bisa sweatdropped melihat kepossesifan Oz pada Alice. Aku hanya menghela nafas dan menarik Alice pergi, meninggalkan Oz yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, kurasa Ia terlalu Hiperbolis.

Setelah sampai di Asrama putri St. Sinclaire, aku langsung mengambil buku yang ada di mejaku, dan tiduran sambil membacanya. Dapat kulihat dari ujung mataku kalau Alice sedang memperhatikanku sambil mengernyitkan alisnya.  
"Ada apa, Alice?" tanyaku sambil mengalihkan pandanganku dari buku yang kubaca menuju Alice.  
"Aku lapar" ucapnya sambil memegang perut.  
"dilemari ada roti, ambil saja kalau kau mau" ucapku sambil menutup buku itu dan menghadap ke Alice.  
"ehm, Sharon apa kau lupa kalau aku Angelonth, aku harus menemui Oz" katanya lagi sambil memasang wajah memelas.  
"aku lupa, maaf Al, jadi ayo kita ke asrama putra" jelasku padanya sambil beranjak berdiri. Kemudian kami berdua berjalan beriringan menuju Asrama putra. Kalau kalian bertanya kenapa anak Asrama putri boleh masuk ke Asrama putra, itu karena sekolah ini bebas, tapi kita harus bisa serius disaat-saat tertentu karena kalau tidak siap-siap saja ditendang keluar dari St. Sinclaire ini. Dan apabila kau ditendang keluar dari St. Sinclaire itu berarti kau tidak bisa masuk di sekolah manapun, walaupun kau Home Schooling, tetap saja tidak akan ada guru yang mau mengajarimu, benar-benar Extraordinary kan.

TBC

akhir kata. Review please~


End file.
